She Is Love
by KaleidoscopeHeart11
Summary: I've been beaten down.. I've been kicked around, but she takes it all for me... And I lost my faith in my darkest days... But she makes me want to believe... They call her love, love, love, love, love.. She is love, and she is all I need...


Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or the characters. Sadly. If I did, it would be Olicity all day every day! Because how could you not?! They are not perfect but absolutely perfect at the same time in the most perfect way! If that even makes any sense.

A/N: This idea came to my head while listening to Pandora and this song called "She is Love" by Parachute came on and it just reminded me so much of Oliver and Felicity. This is my first Olicity fanfic so please be kind…. And rewind. ;) Now onto the story…

I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.

She's all I need.

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.

Cause when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here,  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love. love.

She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need.

Oliver came out of the bathroom and saw Felicity sitting down in front of her babies as she calls it. She was in deep concentration that there could be a natural disaster going on and she would not be able to hear anything. Oliver stood back and a smile started to appear on his face. Sometimes, it took his breath away literally when he catches himself smiling. He has been doing a lot of that lately. If someone would have told him that after five years of hell and back, he would be standing in their lair, simply staring at her, smiling, feeling lighter than ever, he would have told them they were crazy. Granted, the darkness still lurks in the shadows, waiting for him to slip and get the chance to own him again, the nightmares, albeit far and between pays him a visit some nights, his long time companions, guilt and regret are still there as well. But she takes all of that away. With just one look, one touch, one smile and everything goes away.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice her walking towards him.

"Oliver. Hey. Are you ok?" She asked slowly while grabbing his hand with hers and caressing his face softly with the other, giving him a smile.

"Sorry. I zoned out there for a minute. We had a long day today."

"Yes we did." Felicity stepped closer and put her hands around his waist and her forehead on his chest. Oliver pulled her close and held her tight. They started swaying while holding each other close and Oliver swears he can stay like this with her forever.

"Let me shut everything down and we can head home. Sorry for keeping us here longer. I had some leads and I wanted to check them out now."

"Hey it's ok. Tomorrow is Saturday and we can sleep in. Stay in. Whatever you want to do." Oliver followed her to where the computers are.

"Those are dangerous promises Mr. Queen. You better watch yourself. Because if you don't deliver, I will not be responsible for my actions. All I need would be my tablet and wifi and my fingers! And these fingers are talented."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and smirked while watching Felicity wiggle her fingers. Then she realized what she just said about her fingers being talented and blushed.

"I meant talented in hacking and typing and doing.. computer related things such as making you penniless or register you on the no fly list.. I wasn't talking about anything else. Even though I mean I shouldn't have to tell you that because well you know… I mean you know what else they can do.. And oh my god why are you not stopping me from talking because you should and…"

Oliver was grinning from ear to ear as he grabbed her kissing her to stop her from talking. They were both gasping for air when said kiss was done.

"I know exactly what those fingers can do Miss Smoak, you certainly don't have to remind me. And I am not talking about hacking or whatever."

The blushed that creeped on her face was evident and Oliver can't help but laugh. She gave him her best glare and he laughed harder.

"Ok Ok. How about I throw in breakfast? Pancakes, bacon, eggs, the works.. In bed? With cuddles.."

Felicity smiled and grabbed his hands towards the stairs to head out. "We have a deal. Let's go home."

"Home. I like the sound of that."

Oliver was already sitting in bed, his back against the headboard watching Felicity get ready for bed. It's a habit he has gotten use to lately and she knows but doesn't say anything. She usually just looks at him, shakes her head as if to say, "what am I going to do with you."

He can't believe just how blessed and lucky he was even after everything. Sometimes he thinks it is all a dream and he will wake up one day and it will all be gone. She will be gone. It took him a while to realize that he deserves happiness in his life regardless of what he did in the past. He spent so much time telling her and himself that he can't be with her because it is dangerous, because he is dangerous. As hard as he tried to push her away, she fought harder to let him hear her out. "My life, my choice. I choose this. I choose you. I choose us." When he told her that she wasn't safe with him and that all he wanted was for her to be happy, she nearly lost it, yelling at him, making sure she used her loud voice.

_Flashback_

"_Felicity.. Being with me is not safe for you. I can't put your life at risk! I just want you to be happy." _

_Felicity stormed towards him and started hitting his chest with her hands. She has had it with his stupidity. With angry tears pouring down her face, she tried to reason with him. _

"_Are you kidding me right now?! Oliver. Being with you is the safest I will ever be! How can you not understand that?! I would rather face danger every damn day with you than be safe with anyone else. All this talk about you wanting me to be happy? You.. you make me happy. You deserve happiness in your life. I'm not saying we will be happy 24/7 but don't shut us down before even giving us a chance…" _

_Felicity's body shook as she sobbed, not able to hold it in anymore. "Oliver.. please.."_

Oliver felt the bed move and saw Felicity looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Oliver, is there something wrong? You were somewhere far away just now. Talk to me babe." She asked while touching his face.

Oliver couldn't help but smile. He was never fond of names but her calling him babe somehow gives him feelings that worms all the way through his heart. If the people of Starling could only know that the vigilante turns to mush when the love of his life calls him babe, his reputation and the talent of putting the fear of God into people will be over.

"Sorry. Yes. I am ok. Just thinking."

"Hmm. Sounds.. interesting? What are you thinking about?"

"Just things and us. Remember that time you threatened to kill the fern because you said I was being a big idiot and will not listen to you?" Oliver laughed.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I did that! I was so mad at you! I didn't know what else to do. You were pushing me away and I was done with all that."

Oliver pulled her to him and she put her knees beside his waist straddling him.

"Thank you for not giving up on us. On me. You make me happy Felicity. And god knows I gave up on being happy along time ago. I love you. So much."

Felicity caress his face with both hands and leaned closer. "And you never have to worry about me giving up on you. Ever. I love you too babe.."

Oliver kissed Felicity with such passion that it took her breath away. When they pulled away, she laid her head on the crook of his neck. Oliver held her, his arm around her back, the other holding her head to him.

"I can do this every day, for the rest of my life." Oliver sighed.

Felicity hummed softly, "do what?"

"This. Hold you like this. This is one of my favorite part of the day, when it's just you and me. No one else. No one to compete with. I have your full attention. I have you all to myself."

Felicity leaned back and looked at Oliver. "What do you mean? You always have my attention. At the office, in the foundry, here at home."

"Maybe. It's just that at QC, you have the IT department and the Applied Sciences and all your smart people and your smart conversations, and at the foundry you have your babies and…."

Felicity erupted in laughter and Oliver pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. But is Oliver Queen, QC CEO by day, most handsome vigilante at night, jealous of my computers?!"

Oliver just continued to pout even more. "Handsome vigilantes don't get jealous." He said quietly.

"Babe.. I don't care about the smart people at work. And my babies, well as much as I love spending time with them, they are replaceable. And you do not repeat that ever I will deny it!"

Oliver chuckled and held her tighter.

"Seriously though. You always always have my attention. You should be scared that you are always on my mind. You are it for me Oliver. I don't want or need anyone else. Just you."

Felicity let out a yawn and after a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Oliver laid her on the bed and got them both under the covers. She snuggled closer to him and he held her tight. His last thought being she would be the first thing he sees in the morning when he wakes up. Oliver smiled and closed his eyes letting sleep take him as well.

-end-

Reviews? Loved it? Hated it? Talk to me.


End file.
